


Would You Rescue Me?

by GoringWriting



Series: Cap's Musical Notes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Based on the song Rescue Me by One Republic. Requested by TheEvilSlicey on discord.Mick has been missing Snart a lot lately. Can Ray help him through?If you have a song send it to me along with the ship you would like to see.





	Would You Rescue Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilSlicey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/gifts).

Mick sits in his room on the ship staring at all the things of Snart’s he had managed to keep safe. He wraps his hand around the ring in his pocket and lays his head back to stare at the ceiling. Today had been hard. They had come across Snart and Lisa when they were younger...happier. Sometime after the two had gotten away from Lewis.

Snart had looked happier than Mick had ever seen him until they had joined up with the legends. 

At least he was happy before he died. 

Ray had tried to become a replacement for him. Tried to make puns and be bad. But that’s not who he is. Mick should have known. There is only one Leonard Snart. And he laughs at corny puns and leaves those stupid puzzle cubes around the safehouse for Mick to trip on and hurt his ankle. He hated spicy food and would need to be force fed when he was sick. He watched bad TV and would read anything put in front of him. He’d hum under his breath and couldn’t cook for shit.

Over the years many people had claimed he and Snart were dating. That they were sleeping together, that Len had traded himself for protection in Juvie and they just continued the deal when on the outside.

They were wrong, but he and Snart had let them think what they wanted. It wasn’t worth the time.

If Mick believed in soulmates he’d be pretty sure he and Snart would be platonic ones. They just covered each other’s rough edges and together they made a halfway well adjusted person. Their bond was deeper than friends, deeper than brothers, they were partners.

Then the fool had to go get himself killed for Mick because of Mick’s crush.

When Mick had first told Snart about his more than sex interest in Haircut Snart had crowed like a rooster. Claimed this was payback for Mick teasing him about his crush on The Flash for all those years.

Mick wonders if he had been as uncaring as he and Snart tried to portray then maybe Snart would still be alive. If Mick had stopped caring about Ray then Snart would still be alive. Mick should have died in the Oculus, not Ray or Snart.

Shortly after that Mick had shoved away any and all feelings for any of them. Caring had lost him his best friend. 

Never again.

It took Allen to finally get through to him. To make him see that Snart wouldn’t have wanted him to give up on what he was feeling. Snart always was a stupid romantic when it had come to anyone but him.

So he started talking to Ray more. Trying to test the waters and Ray had vowed to help him if he ever needed it.

Mick sighs and takes another sip from his beer. Birdie had decided they needed a break in their own time and Ray decided to go get some fresh air...as fresh as any air in 2019 can be.

Mick decided to stay in his room.

Mick stares at the cellphone glaring at him from his bed. Ray had said that if Mick needed anything to just call him.

If Mick were to call would Ray answer? Would he pick up and listen to what Mick would have to say?

Would he come back?

Would he return to the ship?

If Mick told him about his feelings would Ray laugh?

Would Ray rescue him from the thoughts in his head?

Mick sighs and picks up the phone and scrolls down to find Ray’s number. Mick swallows and throws phone onto the bed.

He can practically hear Snart mocking him because Mick had done the same thing to Snart when he was agonizing over The Flash.

Karma is a bitch.

Mick can feel himself cracking under all the questions. He’s starting to wonder if anyone would care if they came back and found that he had finally cracked completely?

Mick starts to wonder if Ray will have his back in the field.

Mick sighs and reaches for the phone once more. He shuts his eyes and presses call.

“Mick? Is everything okay?”

“I was wondering if you still have my back partner?” Mick asks softly and hangs up. 

Mick stares at his phone for a while and he finally looks up when he hears footsteps at the door and Mick sees Ray standing there.

“Always,” Ray says sitting next to Mick and pulling into a hug and presses a kiss to his forehead.

It’s actually pretty nice.


End file.
